The Tease
by GryfoTheGreat
Summary: "Korra, please get your boobs out of my face." Makorra, Borra, though nothing serious for either, and general derpiness.


**A/N: ASDFGHJKL THANK YOU FOR ALL THEFAVOURITES ON BABYSITTERS INC. YOU ARE ALL INSANE.**

***ahen* Pervert!Mako is incredibly fun to write. If you haven't noticed by now, I enjoy abusing Bolin, and sexuallyfrustrated!Korra is inappropriately hilarious.**

**Also, episode five made my heart die a little shipper death. I just wanna give Bo a huge hug.**

**Unrelated, but the amount of Makorra smut on this site is disturbing.**

**I do not own Avatar.**

Korra never knew that she was the first female ever on the Fire Ferrets. Bolin tells her one day, as they clean up the mess left behind in the gym by a perfect prank on his brother, who, after pulling the shards of ice and earth out of his butt, told them to 'clean the fuck up, or no dinner, retards.' Despite the rumbling in her stomach, she doesn't regret it, not one bit.

"I dunno why Mako never let girls on the team. Chivalry, or something." Bolin shrugs, thick eye brows kitted together, the curl in the middle of his forehead disturbed by his breathing. "I mean, I'm all for it-support the suffragettes and all, ya know?"

She chuckles, low and throaty. Bolin is naive, but his brother knows differently. Mako is an analyst; he knows the statistics, the probability. (_78% of mixed gender teams fail. 85% of inter-team relationships fail.)_ Bolin is distracted enough, without a girl changing clothes in his vicinity.

She sees his confusion at her humour, and tries to put his mind at ease. "It's fine, Bolin! Besides, I'm pretty sure I don't count as a girl-I've actually lost count of the number of times I've poked my eye with mascara..." Korra pouts. The story is true-Katara spent about an hour laughing when Korra approached the old woman and asked her to heal her eye.

Bolin looks at her, deadpan. "No. You're a girl. Most definitely. How could _they_ be fake?" Quick as lightning, he reaches out, and pokes her chest. He won't tell her he's been wanting to do that for a while, just to see her reaction.

It takes a few moments for her to figure out what the idiot earthbender just did, and a cat-like grin spreads across his face as her face gradually changes colour. When she's finally progressed to red, he starts to retreat.

The shouts of "PERVERT!" "PLEASE DON'T CIRCUMCISE MEEEE!" and, Mako's favourite, "ON THE SPIRITS, I WILL MAKE YOU A EUNUCH IF IT KILLS ME!" drag him down stairs, and as he opens the door to the arena Bolin flies into his face. He stoops down to pick him up, and notices that Bolin's face is plastered with a sleazy grin. A seething Korra appears few seconds later. Mako sighs wearily. "What'd he do?"

Korra's eyes bulge comically. "He broke rule 53 of the pro-bending code!"

Mako takes a few seconds to go through them. "No inappropriate touching? Bolin? Seriously?" He drops his brother, knowing that he'll bend the earth up to catch him anyways.

"He poked my BOOBS!" she roars, imitating her statement for emphasis. His eyes are drawn to said chest momentarily. Korra sees this, and growls in frustration. "Not you, too?"

Pulling his gaze away, he shakes his head. "No. Not me as well." Mako looks down, and kicks his brother lightly. "I think it's fair payback."

She's obviously perplexed, and the anger fades. "Huh? What d'you mean?"

Mako smirks. "Well, seeing as you spend at least ten minutes a day staring at our abs..." Personally, he thinks it's hilarious when he finds Korra gaping as his chest. Bolin just gets plain embarrassed. _Girl's got him whipped,_ he thinks absentmindedly.

He knows he's hit the nail on the head when she flushes violently. "I-I do not! And b-besides-you two have an obsession with my boobs!"

"Say it a little louder, why don't you?" Despite his efforts, he can hear his accent getting thicker. "That's not our fault. You're the one who strides around the changing rooms half-naked going 'Bo, gimme your deodorant,' am I?" Of course, he shouldn't really be looking (_78%, he reminds himself_), but the Avatar makes it easy.

"That isn't all of it! What about that tram ride?" She crosses her arms.

"Ah." In his defence, it was a really bumpy road. Half the tram was staring anyways-he'd figured he might as well join in.

Korra takes his speechlessness at the memory (which was, he'd admit, a rather..._pleasant_ one) as a victory for her. "See? I will not stand for my-my objectification, you chauvinistic pigheads!"

Bolin claps slowly. "Big words! I like!" His head thumps onto the ground a little, and he starts to drool. Moron is probably concussed.

"Shut up, Bo. You're making things worse." Mako nudges his brother with his foot.

"So, give him back." Korra is storming over to him. "Let me finish up!"

Protectively, he steps in front of his little brother, arms outstretched. "No way. Get back to cleaning." Growling, she squares up to him, and he smirks down his nose at her. Korra may be tall for a girl, but he's tall for a boy.

The Avatar wrinkles her nose, displeased, but a flash of inspiration soon ghosts across her face. With a fluid vertical gesture of her hand, she hoists herself up on a pedestal of earth until she's level with the firebender, breath tickling his nose. "Well, I gotta beat up somebody. It's either you or him." She locks her blue eyes with his amber ones.

He raises his eyebrow, unimpressed. "Go find Tahno."

She pauses, thoughtful, and he finds himself stifling a grin. "Actually, that's a good ide-don't sidetrack me, prick!" She levitates up higher, until-

"Korra, please remove your breasts from my face."

-"GRAARRRRGH." With a scream of pure fury, she sets him on fire, hits him the groin with a discus, and freezes him in a block ice. Korra storms off into the women's changing rooms, and the flimsy door slams shut with a thud.

Bolin eventually rolls out of the way, and observes his captive brother. "I would say lucky bastard, but...yeah. I like not being an icecube."

The shower bursts into life, and judging from the swears emanating from the changing rooms, they're out of hot water.

**Tahno is such a flamer it's scary.**

**If you're going to favourite, please please pleaseee review. **_**~Gryfo**_


End file.
